The development of a software application program (“application”) and subsequent deployment of the application within an information processing system, such as a cloud computing platform accessible by application users, are two of the most important aspects of the lifecycle of the application. An entity that relies on an application for client interaction (e.g., sales, communications, information, etc.) realizes that any tools for improving the development and/or deployment processes can be extremely valuable.
Development tools exist for assisting entities with application development. Likewise, deployment tools exist for assisting entities with application deployment. However, in an environment where application availability and performance is critical to an entity, these existing tools alone do not address many other important issues and challenges facing the entity.